Gran Maestro
by Diego9412
Summary: "Todo sucede por alguna razón" El dios del trueno Raiden desea enmendar su más grande error, al mismo tiempo que cumple su misión de proteger la tierra. Por lo que decide solicitar la ayuda de sus aliados. Entre ellos se encuentran los famosos Lin Kuei y su legendario líder Sub Zero, quien se verá envuelto en algo más grande que una simple misión.
1. Capítulo 1: El plan

Una vez el dios caído Shinok fue derrotado todo regresó a la normalidad para los habitantes del Earthrealm, o para casi todos. Raiden tras verse obligado a absorber la energía negativa del jinsei había cambiado. Su actitud era ahora más recia. Su idea de mantener una protección basada en paz y solo defensa se vio modificada, si deseaba asegurarse que la tierra nunca fuese atacada, debía atestiguar que no existiese enemigo capaz de intentarlo.

Aquel pensamiento lo había impulsado a llamar a los defensores de la tierra para ejecutar un nuevo plan. Uno que le permitiría enmendar su más grande error y al mismo tiempo conseguir ese ideal.Fuerzas especiales, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu. Estas tres organizaciones fueron convocadas por el dios del verdadero en el templo donde residía para explicar su idea.

Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage y Kenshi fueron los representantes de la organización militar. El gran maestro Sub Zero por parte del clan Lin Kuie, y por ultimo pero no menos relevante, Hanzo Hasashi o mejor conocido como Scorpion por la tercera organización mencionada.Todos ellos se encontraban esperando a Raiden en el jardín principal del templo a media noche de un sábado. Hanzo antiguo aliado de Quan Chi mantuvo una conversación amistosa con Sub Zero y Kenshi.

En un pasado pensar que Scorpión y el ninja gélido hablasen civilizadamente sonaba imposible. Hanzo odiaba a muerte a Sub Zero por lo ocurrido con su familia.Pero cuando la cruda verdad salió a la luz, Hanzo se siente en deuda con el líder del clan Lin Kuie. Bi Han antiguo Sub Zero no tuvo ninguna relación con el asesinato masivo de su clan. En cambio, él sí tenía la culpa de su muerte. Su honor se había desecho con tal acto, o al menos eso creía el hombre que en un pasado fue conocido como Escorpión.

Alejados de ellos tres, Sonya y Jonny mantenían un bochornoso silencio, en espera de la aparición de Raiden. El gran actor intentó romper el hielo en más de una ocasión con sus chistes malos e historias de sus grandes hazañas, aunque al final tras una mirada duradera de la militar terminaba callándose.

Esa noche nubes blancas comenzaban a desaparecer del cielo tras una gran tormenta. Las baldosas del templo estaban mojadas y las estatuas dejaban caer pequeñas gotas de agua.De improviso un rayo cayó a metros de ellos, apareciendo el dios del trueno con un tipo de ropa bastante peculiar a lo que solía vestir. Una armadura casi negra en su totalidad, con solo algunas líneas curvas que atravesaban pecho y piernas, acompañado de un sombrero oscuro.

—Me alegra contar con sus presencias —comentó Raiden acercándose a ellos.

Los demás le imitaron, quedando el dios en medio de los demás formando los visitantes un medio circulo.

—¿Qué sucede Raiden? —Preguntó sin rodeos Sonya —Tu mensaje decía que era de máxima importancia.

—Me temo que es así comandante Blade. Si mis planes no fallan creo tener la llave para conseguir la paz eterna con el Netherrealm—aseguró dejando a más de uno impresionado —. Por favor acompáñenme.

Todos le siguieron al interior, pensando algunos de ellos en las últimas palabras de Raiden ¿Era posible una tregua eterna con el imperio de Liu Kang? Sonaba muy bien para ser verdad.

Bajaron varios pisos hasta llegar a lo que parecía una biblioteca oculta. El dios se adentró en ella recorriendo varios pasillos llenos de libros, llegando a una mesa donde reposaba dos pergaminos abiertos con distintos símbolos, además de un objeto que los demás creyeron nunca más volverían a ver.

—¿Qué es todo esto Raiden? ¿Por qué esta el amuleto de Shinok aquí sin ninguna clase de protección? —preguntó Sonya.

—Lo necesitaba... —Fue lo único que logró contestar antes de que ella lo interrumpiese.

—¿Lo necesitabas para qué?

—Salvar a Liu Kang y los demás.

—Puedes explicarte —pidió Hanzo. Raiden asintió.

—La magia oscura de Quan Chi fue la que ató a las almas de Kung lao y los demás al Netherrealm, gracias a eso, él fue capaz de controlarlos y de ponerlos en nuestra contra. Pero después de semanas de búsqueda me he dado cuenta que la misma magia que no los arrebató puede regresárnoslos. Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke, Jade, Sindel, Kung Lao, Striker, Nightwolf, Kabal todos vivos una vez más —tomó el amuleto —. El Netherrealm se quedara sin un líder, tendremos paz y guerreros que la defiendan.

—Pero a qué precio Raiden —comentó Kenshi —. ¿Reducirnos al uso de magia negra?

—Tampoco me agrada la idea, sin embargo por la posibilidad de un futuro mejor estoy dispuesto a intentarlo —contestó el dios del trueno —. La magia no será dañina mientras la usemos en lapsos. Es decir, usaremos el artefacto de Shinok ahora, esperaremos que la energía oscura disminuya y en seis meses curaremos a alguien más. Seguiremos ese proceso hasta tenerlos a todos.

—No lo sé Raiden. Suena muy arriesgado —habló Sonya.

—Por favor, les pido lo piensen —dijo Raiden —. Es posible regresar a la normalidad a seres inocentes.

Un silencio siniestro apareció tras esas últimas palabras, prologándose más de lo esperado. Para las tres organizaciones la idea resultaba muy arriesgada.

—¿Cuento con su apoyo? —preguntó el dios del rayo rompiendo el mutismo.

—Es una apuesta de todo o nada —Sonya dejó de mirar a la deidad centrándose en los demás —¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Scorpion dio un paso al frente tomando la palabra:

—El clan Shirai Ryu tiene cierta responsabilidad en la muerte de Quan Chi. Ayudaremos a rescatar a los condenados.

Raiden agradeció con un gesto de cabeza a Hanzo, mientras este hacia un saludo de paz al dios. El antiguo Scorpion estaba dispuesto a pagar todo tipo de deuda que tuviese. Primero había hecho la paz con los Lin Kuei como muestra de su arrepentimiento, y ahora lucharía para salvar a los condenados, los cuales quizá no estarían así, si él no hubiese ejecutado su venganza contra el mago. Sabía que los retornados podían volver a la vida si Quan Chi estaba vivo.

Sonya ahora se centró en Sub Zero esperando respuesta:

—Los Lin Kuei buscamos la paz del Earthrealm. Si enfrentar al imperio de Liu Kang es la solución, que así sea —expresó el ninja de hielo.

—Te prometo que así será Sub Zero —Dios y gran maestro repitieron el saludo que había hecho con anterioridad con Scorpion.

Solo faltaba uno más:

—Espero que no la estés cagando Raiden —decretó Sonya —.Tienes nuestra ayuda.

—Esto será como en los viejos tiempos —concluyó Cage.

Satisfecho con su logro, Raiden agradeció a todos, prosiguiendo a explicar su osada misión.

Los retornados liderados por Liu Kang y Kitana cruzaban de una fortaleza a otra del Netherrealm cada semana, para monitorear que todo estuviese tal como ellos lo demandaban.En ese recorrido existe un puente clave donde se pueden encontrar atacados de varios sitios. Ese era el lugar ideal. Ahí los aliados de Raiden combatían contra los retornados, inmovilizando algunos de ellos para que se recuperaran mediante un disparo del amuleto oscuro, el cual tenía que ser cargado con anterioridad.

Con eso claro para todos, solo faltaba tomar la decisión más importante. ¿Quién sería el primero? ¿Qué persona seria muy posiblemente el conejillo de indias?La elección no fue fácil de tomar, durante horas se analizó los pros y los contras de cada candidato. Cualquiera de ellos representaría una gran dificultad, no sería tan fácil como atraparlos y dispararles en el cuerpo, ellos se resistirían.

A pocos minutos de que saliese el sol la decisión fue tomada. El emperador Liu Kang era el elegido para la prueba. Se arriesgarían con el pez más gordo.

Terminada la reunión, cada uno de los representantes regresó a su respectivo hogar para prepararse para el combate. Kuai y Hanzo eligieron un treinta de sus mejores hombres para que acompañen al duelo. Sonya por otra parte reunió a Jax, y al equipo de su hija, además de veinte soldados de infantería de élite para la misión. En veinticuatro horas se volvió a reunir con el dios del trueno en la base militar de Sonya para empezar su misión, ya solo quedaba esperar.

A la mañana siguiente en el templo Lin Kuei del ártico. El sonido del hielo crujiéndose se escuchaba por los pasillos principales del lugar. Sub Zero seguido de los hombres que lo acompañarían, salieron del gigantesco complejo rumbo al patio principal del lugar.

El guerrero conocido como el gran maestro vestía una nueva e imponente armadura regalada por el mismo dios del trueno. La misma era en su totalidad azul, con una máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro hasta encima de su nariz, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto, incluyendo esta una capucha del mismo Liang junto a sus discípulos se encaminaron a la gran estatua de uno de los primeros cryomancer, en la entrada principal, rindiendo tributo en lo que esperaban al dios del trueno.

Dicho ser apareció poco tiempo después a través de un rayo, dirigiéndose hacia su aliado del frio. El gran maestro se levantó al igual que sus hombres, encarando a Raiden.

—Sub Zero me alegra tenerte una vez más como aliado —dijo en forma de saludo.

—Espero estés en lo correcto Raiden —aseveró el ninja.

—Por los dioses, yo también espero sea así.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos, Sub Zero sabía que debía hacer. Se acercó a él tocándolo en la espalda al igual que sus discípulos. Raiden al asegurarse que todo estaba listo, elevó su mano, cubriéndose todos en un fuerte relámpago.

Entre tanto en la base militar de las fuerzas especiales. Los integrantes que participarían en tan arriesgada encomienda se encontraban esparcidos en pequeños grupos que discutían sus propios asuntos.

En el centro del lugar, en una casa de campaña. Sonya Jax, Johnny, Hanzo y Kenshi entablaban la última conversación antes de iniciar la misión, uniéndose en un punto de esta Sub Zero y Raiden.

En una de las esquinas del complejo, el grupo liderado por Cassie estaba a la espera de indicaciones, mientras aprovechaban el tiempo para bromear entre ellos, sentados encima de cajas llenas de armamento de última generación, intentando disminuir su propio nerviosismo y tención, repasando de vez en cuando el plan que seguirían.

—Sera bueno poder conocer a Liu Kang en una versión menos... —Takeda no pudo terminar la oración.

—Terrorífica, monstruosa o quizá aterradora. —propuso Kung Jin.

—Diría que menos malvada, pero también podríamos usar tus opciones.

Todo el grupo soltó una carcajada. Jacqui centró su atención en Kung Jin, quien le regresó la mirada.

—Debe ser raro para ti ver a otro guerrero Shaolin.

El arquero del equipo planeaba responder con su clásico sarcasmo, pero se quedó callado al escuchar una serie de pasos a un costado suyo. Los cuatro miraron hacia el lugar, descubriendo a la comandante Blade de mal humor seguida de Raiden.

—Sargento Cage, divida su equipo en dos escuadras. Una de ellas entrara al Netherrealm, la otra protegerá el portal —ordenó la comandante al llegar.

—¡Que! ¿A qué se refiere con proteger el portal? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Para lograr sacar a Liu Kang necesito que el portal este abierto en todo momento, sin embargo eso puede provocar que alguna creatura de allá intenten huir durante ese tiempo —informó el dios del trueno.

—Es por eso que necesito a dos de tus integrantes para que protejan la puerta, y regresen sus patéticos traseros de vuelta al Netherrealm —dijo Sonya.

—Entiendo —respondió Cassie.

Con las instrucciones dadas, Sonya Blade salió de ahí todavía bastante molesta. No entendía como se le ocurría a Raiden decirle tan valiosa información cinco minutos antes de entrar ¡Era inconcebible!

Cassie miró a su madre retirarse, concentrándose en su equipo que esperaba las indicaciones de su líder.

—Bien, parece que tenemos cambio de planes —dijo haciendo una mueca de resignación —. ¿Algún voluntario que quiera quedarse de velador de la puerta del infierno?

Todos se observaron entre sí, sin animarse nadie a hacerlo. Takeda y Jacqui intercambiaron miradas; tras un pequeño asentimiento de parte del discípulo de Scorpion, la hija de Jax habló:

—Déjalo en nuestras manos —aseguró tomando la mano del ninja.

—La pareja de tortolos al rescate —bromeó Kung Jin.

—¿Estas celoso? —Le retó Takeda.

—Para nada amigo, es más, espero tengas una bonita tarde en la puerta del infierno con tu amada —dijo recibiendo un zape de la jefa del equipo, quejándose al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a la zona afectada.

—Te lo merecías —comentó Cassie—. Está bien, parece que todo está decidido. Kung Jin tu vienes conmigo.

El shaolin asintió.

—Buena suerte —les deseó Jacqui.

—Igualmente —correspondió la hija de Sonya.

El momento predestinado llegó. Ocho guerreros: Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi, Jax, Scorpion, Sub Zero, Kung Jin y Cassie, acompañarían a Raiden en busca de lograr una proeza. Con ellos además iban los soldados de las fuerzas especiales y los ninjas de Lin Kuei y Shirai Ryu. Mientras que Takeda y Jacqui resguardarían la salida/entrada al infierno.

Ubicados afuera de la base en una zona despejada en su totalidad, Raiden se colocó delante de todos con el amuleto de Shinok en su mano derecha, iniciando un ritual en un idioma desconocido.

Los ojos de la deidad se tornaron blancos, en tanto un rayo salía disparado del amuleto, provocando un vórtice color fuego delante de todos.

—Está hecho —informó el dios del trueno minutos después.

—Bien. Adelante —ordenó Sonya.

Takeda se despidió de su padre Kenshi, al igual que Jacqui de Jax. Entrando uno a uno al vórtice, llegando al tan aterrador Netherrealm, caracterizado por sus ríos de lavas, gritos de tormento provenientes de todas partes, demonios abominables, pero principalmente por ser el hogar de los guerreros caídos de Raiden.


	2. Capítulo 2: Netherrealm

Siendo guiados por el dios del trueno y Hanzo, este último con mucha experiencia en el Netherrealm, avanzaron durante un largo lapso de tiempo.

Cada paso que los defensores de la tierra daban en el infierno los acercaba más a su encuentro final. El lugar parecía estar más caliente de lo habitual; La piedra volcánica debajo de sus pies resultaba molesta, en especial a Sub Zero, quien prefería por obvias razones luchar en lugares gélidos o similares. Sin embargo estaba entrenado para luchar en situaciones inhumanas, algo de calor no podría con él.

Después de una larga andanza llegaron al campo de batalla. Todo se definiría en un puente hecho del mismo tipo de piedra de fuego, en el cual transitaba lava por la parte inferior.

Los soldados de las fuerzas especiales acompañados de los ninjas de ambos clanes, tomaron posiciones detrás de una serie de rocas colocadas a unos cuantos metros del cruce. En cambio los guerreros pasaron hacia el otro lado, adoptando también el sigilo en espera de sus rivales.

El sonido de las pisadas de distintos caballos puso en extrema alerta a todos los aliados de Raiden, incluido el mismo. El dios del trueno detrás de una estructura de roca acompañado de Scorpion y Kenshi, se asomó con discreción, descubriendo a los responsables. Liu Kang y sus aliados se acercaban montados en unas bestias calcinadas. Más de uno quiso atacar nada más los vio, pero la orden era clara. Raiden marcaría el momento de inicio.

Los retornados estaban cada vez más cerca. Unos segundos más y los tendrían encima, pero la deidad seguía sin dar la orden. La mayoría de los soldados comenzaban a desesperarse, la templanza de acero cedía en ellos. Finalmente Raiden actuó. La señal fue dada; Iniciando el plan.

Sub Zero fue el primero en aparecer. Utilizando sus habilidades como _cryomancer_ congeló todo el suelo, provocando que las bestias resbalasen, y todos los jinetes sin excepción cayesen.

De inmediato se le unieron sus compañeros. Distintos duelos de uno contra uno se formaron defendiendo cada uno sus intereses, mientras que los soldados y ninjas iniciaban una defensa férrea contra varios demonios voladores que empezaban a hacerse presentes.

—¡Ven aquí! —Con su clásico grito Hanzo atrajo al emperador con su arpón antes de que este se recuperase de la caída.

Kitana intentó ir en su ayuda, pero el espadachín ciego Kenshi se interpuso.

—¡Quítate de mi camino estorbo! —Le gritó con furia la retornada.

—Temo que no puedo hacerlo —contestó desenvainando su sable.

La _edeniana_ respondió desenfundando sus letales abanicos, dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

A la par otros duelos se llevaban a cabo:

—Siempre fuiste una deshonra para los Shaolin —dijo Kung Lao a su primo Kung Jin.

—Supongo que eso dolería, sino me lo dijeses cuando estas como aliado del infierno.

Ambos guerreros del loto blanco se colocaron en posición de pelea, iniciando otro duelo.

Sub Zero por otra parte al lograr su acometida se dispuso a ayudar a Raiden y Scorpion, los cuales tenían apresado a Liu Kang, pero en el trayecto fue golpeado por una onda de aire, cayendo al suelo.

—Ibas algún lado Tundra —Escuchó una voz burlona al lado suyo.

—Smoke —pronunció sorprendido el líder de los Lin Kuei.

—Smoke está muerto —Se colocó en posición defensiva —Yo soy Enenra.

Kuai Liang ignoró las últimas palabras del antiguo integrante del Lin Kuei, se reincorporó con rapidez, tomando también su posición de pelea. La mirada del ninja de hielo se encontró con la de su antiguo mejor amigo, iniciando así el combate. Smoke fue el primero en atacar, dirigió un puñetazo al rostro del gran maestro, esquivándolo este a centímetros de impactar, contratacando con una patada a la costilla derecha de su adversario.

Varios puñetazos de Sub Zero intentaron seguir aquel primer golpe, sin embargo el otro ninja demostraba su habilidad en combate, se cubría con ambos antebrazos, respondiendo cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Queriendo poner fin a la incesante presión del gran maestro, Smoke usó su habilidad de tele trasporte, desapareciendo en una corriente de humo, ubicándose detrás de Sub Zero. Pese a ello Kuai Liang no se vio sorprendido, agachó oportunamente la cabeza, evitando una precisa patada del ninja de humo, aprovechando aquel momento para dejar en su lugar una réplica suya de hielo, que congeló en el acto a su rival.

Recuperando su postura, el _cryomancer_ mantuvo su atención en el gran hielo donde se hallaba inmovilizado Smoke, expuesto a cualquier tipo de ataque. Podía acabarlo cómo su adversario lo haría si tuviese la oportunidad. Pero Kuai Liang sabía que era mejor que eso. Decidido, lanzó una potente patada a la cabeza del ninja de humo, rompiendo el hielo, cayendo el antiguo guerrero del Lin Kuei inconsciente al suelo.

—Algún día te liberaré —murmuró dándole la espalda.

Sub Zero había conseguido derrotar a su oponente, pero las cosas estaban todavía muy lejos de acabar. A excepción de Raiden y él, todos mantenían algún duelo contra las fuerzas lideradas por Liu Kang.

Sonya Blade y Johnny Cage se enfrentaban a Striker y Kabal, Jax detenía lo más que podía a Sindel, Cassie luchaba contra Jade, y por ultimo Scorpion sostenía a duras penas al emperador, mientras el dios del trueno preparaba el disparo de magia oscura.

Entre tanto, Takeda movían sus muñecas a un ritmo constante dándole infinidad de vueltas a sus dos preciosos látigos. Jacqui a un costado de él observaba el portal en espera de alguna anomalía, distrayéndose en ciertos momentos para mirar al aprendiz de Scorpion.

—Parece que Raiden se equivocaba —Rompió el silencio el hijo de Kenshi —Nadie ha salido de aquí, y tampoco saldrá.

—Quizá tengas razón —apoyó la chica de tez morena.

Como si hubiesen sido escuchados, el portal comenzó a agitarse, apareciendo la figura de un individuo. Ambos chicos se colocaron a la defensiva hasta que descubrieron al ser. Portando su característica hacha, Nightwolf se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, dispuesto a entablar combate.

—Que decías —dijo molesta Jaqui.

—Tenía que abrir mi bocota —murmuró para sí mismo Takeda.

El antiguo guerrero del Shirai Ryu buscando regresar lo antes posible al retornado, fue dominado por su poca experiencia en situaciones tan comprometidas, provocando que se lanzase al ataque solo. Nightwolf sin problemas esquivó los primeros ataques del joven, contratacando con fiereza. Lo golpeó repetidas veces en el rostro estrellándolo contra el suelo, por suerte su arremetida fue cortada por la hija de Jax, quien le impactó un potente puñetazo por la espalda.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó la chica ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

Takeda asintió a la pregunta, desenfundando sus armas dispuesto a comenzar el segundo asalto.

Dentro del Netherrealm la situación seguía en la cuerda floja para el grupo de asalto de Raiden. Para el momento que Smoke fue derrotado, los soldados de las fuerzas especiales habían sido reducidos a tan solo ocho, mientras que los Shirai y Lin Kuie solo sobrevivían siete del primero y nueve del segundo.

Entre las peleas que seguían disputándose, la de Cassie se había trasladado de sitio. Ahora tanto ella como la _edeniana_ corrompida estaban encima del puente que dividía ambas zonas. Jade se vio obligada a mantenerse a la defensiva debido al ataque intensivo que la hija de Sonya provocaba con disparos de sus pistolas semiautomáticas.

La rubia mostró un gesto de preocupación combinado con desagrado al darse cuenta de los pocos cartuchos que tenía a su disposición. Su rival pareció notar lo ocurrido, ya que comenzó acercarse, desviando las balas con su bojutsu. Cuando los últimos proyectiles abandonaron la recamara del arma, Cassie se deshizo de sus preciosas pistolas tirándolas a un lado. Corrió contra la amiga de Kitana, barriéndose al estar a unos cuantos centímetros.

Jade en un hábil movimiento saltó a la hija de Cage quedando ambas en lados opuestos. La morena al tocar tierra firme no perdió ni un segundo, impulsándose con su bastón se acercó una vez más, consiguiendo un intercambio de golpes, que terminó con Cassie en el suelo a centímetro del precipicio.

—Mierda, esto no se ve bien —susurró la aliada de Raiden, levantándose en el acto.

Lejos de ahí, Sub Zero retomaba su plan inicial de ayudar a Raiden, pero su idea se vio otra vez afectada al cruzar por sus oídos un grito desgarrador, que lo obligó a centrar toda su atención en el lugar de donde provenía.

La escena que sus ojos presenciaron era solo describible como aterradora. El espadachín ciego Kenshi estaba de rodillas en el duro y caliente suelo, encima de un charco gigantesco de sangre con ambas manos mutiladas. El líder de los Lin Kuie intentó ir en su ayuda, sin embargo su destino ya había sido sentenciado. Kitana sin piedad incrustó sus afiladísimos abanicos en él, uno de ellos en la frente y el segundo en el estómago. Kenshi soltó un gritó de agonía, callando cuando ambas armas se abrieron, provocándole dos cortes que terminaron con su vida.

—Sub Zero —dijo la princesa de Edenia al ver llegar a su nuevo atacante, con una voz distorsionada por los efecto de la magia negra de Quan Chi —¿Planeas golpearme?

—No desearía hacerlo—aseveró el ninja colocándose en posición de pelea.

—Entonces perecerás.

La Kunoichi recuperó sus armas de los restos del valiente guerrero, escurriendo de ambas una gran cantidad de sangre. Ella aventó los dos abanicos en direcciones diferentes pretendiendo confundir a su contrincante, Sub Zero evitando el doble ataque levantó un muro de hielo en su parte izquierda, centrándose en el segundo abanico y en la misma Kitana.

La princesa al tener al alcance al _cryomancer_ arremetió con decenas de patadas por todo el cuerpo, no obstante ninguna surtió efecto, el ninja gélido se defendía con la suficiente destreza para evitar cualquier golpe, consiguiendo responder con un ataque a la rodilla de la princesa, quien se dobló ligeramente por el dolor. Tal momento fue muy bien utilizado por Sub Zero, congeló el segundo abanico que estaba por llegar a él, cayendo este mismo al suelo al lado de su dueña.

Kitana aun así estaba lejos de ceder, haciendo una media pirueta para atrás se reincorporó, tomando en el proceso su abanico, dispuesta a reanudar su contienda.


End file.
